ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guile
How Guile joined the Tourney When Guile was a trainee in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie Nash and asked him to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to lack proficiency in the moves (shown in how Charlie can shoot Sonic Booms with one hand, while Guile needs both). How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Guile: *Play 341 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Jack-7, finish Classic Mode. *Using P. Jack, finish Classic-Adventure Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Guile on the Run-Down Back Alley stage. After defeating Guile, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use William F. Guile, but you can call him Guile.". Character Select Screen Animation Guile does a Flash Kick and lands near the camera and says "Easier than R and R.". Special Attacks Sonic Boom (Neutral) Guile lunges forward and swings his arms together, shooting a ring of chi at his opponent. Knee Bazooka (Side) Guile hops forward with his right knee trying to kick an opponent. Flash Kick (Up) Guile jumps into the air kicking his legs up with a flash of energy projecting off him diagonally. USAF Punching Bag (Down) Guile dashes forward suspiciously. If he connects, Guile rapidly punches at the opponent up then down then back up before doing an uppercut that knocks his opponent away. Sonic Typhoon (Hyper Smash) Guile slowly brings his arms back while charging up saying "No one is invincible!" then shoots massive tornado-like Sonic Boom towards the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage on hit. Sonic Hurricane (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Guile slowly brings his arms back while charging up while announcing his final smash's name then swings his arms together, surrounding himself in a ring of chi. The ring will give multiple damage like Entei's Pokemon move and blast the opponent away when hit enough. He then says "Nice try!" Victory Animations #Guile brushes some of his hair, then rests his arms on his waist saying "You call that a fight?". #*Guile brushes some of his hair, then rests his arms on his waist saying "Take your circus act elsewhere. Clowns like you have no place on the battlefield.". (Musashi victories only) #Guile salutes saying "Mission complete!". #*Guile salutes saying "Charlie, did you watch me?". (M. Bison victories only) #Guile flexes with his back to the camera, then throws a punch to the camera. #*Guile flexes with his back to the camera, then throws a punch to the camera. He then says "You wouldn't last 30 seconds on the battlefield.". (Kenshin/Zhou Tai/Hu Huang victories only) On-Screen Appearance Guile jumps out of a fighter jet and says "Mission start!". Special Quotes *This evil power... I can't be mistaken, Bison! (When fighting M. Bison) *Long time no see, Ken! (When fighting Ken) *Where's Bison?! Tell me, Sagat! (When fighting Sagat) *Fighters with two swords, get the door! (When fighting Musashi) *I just wanted to save Charlie! (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Initially, Guile was going to say his famous "Are you man enough to fight me?" on the Character Select Screen, but this was changed to "Come on!" in order to match with his Street Fighter V select quote. Although this is true, sound file 19 in the Sound Player is his famous "Are you man enough to fight me?". *Guile was a starter in all of his Street Fighter series games, but he must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. In Tourney 2, he resumes being a starter, and his former unlockable character status is given to his mentor, Charlie Nash. *Despite going by his name in the Street Fighter games, the message that appears upon unlocking Guile shows his fullname from the first ever live-action Street Fighter film. *Guile shares his English voice actor with Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, and Kenshin. *The default rival of Guile is Musashi. The second rival of Guile is also Musashi. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters